


Snow

by Clamerangst



Category: Clameron - Fandom, Cleggeron
Genre: Angst, Christmas, War, christmas day, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamerangst/pseuds/Clamerangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As David looks at the snow that's fallen in London, he remembers the days when he would have also been smiling about it.<br/>Just a mini-fic I've written because it most certainly beats doing homework :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Total work of fiction, no offence meant :)  
> It's quite angst-y, at least that's how I've tried to make it, so yeah x

A thick layer of bright, sparkling snow covered almost everything in Downing Street on Christmas day 2016. But as David looked at it, he could see it beginning to fizz away into water and evaporate.  
He used to love Christmas, it had been his favourite time of year and he could never quite work out why. He just felt so _good._  
But now he felt anything _but _good, and as he remembered the atmosphere, the family and the bad jokes, his eyes turned watery with tears.__  
"Hey." Nick's voice was quiet and kind, though a bit croaky, as he leant by the window next to David.  
"This... This isn't Christmas." David muttered.  
"I know... I'm sorry." Nick rubbed David's back sympathetically.  
"But nothing is anything anymore." David said forlornly, turning to look at Nick, tears spilling from his bloodshot eyes and down his cheeks. "Everything has been ruined."  
Nick looked at David's chapped lips and clammy, poisoned skin.  
"But I still love you." He muttered, and David nodded.  
"And I you."  
If one looked at the snow closely, they would notice shards of metal from cars, possessions from houses and maybe even a dead animal. All buried beneath the snow which was fast-melting on the hot road. Those things were reminders of the attack. Of the bombs. Of the destruction.  
David tried to forget, but woke up each night sweating and shaking, the screams still ringing in his ears.  
"It's okay." Nick would murmur. But they both knew that nothing was okay, nor would things ever be okay for them again. And upon realising this for what seemed to be the one millionth time, both men would curl up together and drift to sleep once more, their sobs echoing out into the night.


End file.
